


it's you

by orphan_account



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, if I could read your mind right now what would I hear?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's you

**Author's Note:**

> this is fiction and not meant to be taken literally!

"Hey, if I could read your mind right now what would I hear?"

-

 

It was completely innocent at the start.

_He was being especially quiet. It wasn't surprising that Jack picked up on it, considering Mark had just been talking his ear off an hour earlier._

_"Hey, if I could read your mind right now what would I hear?"_

All Mark wanted was to know what it was like to kiss a guy, and Jack's his best friend.

_"And why are you interested in kissing a dude?"_

_Mark shrugged. "Purely experimental purposes."_

_Jack smirked. "Mmhm."_

He figured if he was going to be shipped with other men by the Internet, he might as well understand the experience. He figured if Jack was willing then it wasn't too strange of a request. Maybe this was a normal thing for guys his age to do. Mark wouldn't know.

" _So when are we doing this?" Mark asked, subconsciously watching Jack's lips as he spoke._

_Jack shrugged. He straightened out the hem of his shirt, and Mark imagined his hands replacing Jack's._

_"Whenever you want, man."_

An experiment like this would also clear up many unwelcome thoughts about possible feelings for Jack.

_Mark licked his lips. "Right now?"_

_Jack raised an eyebrow. "Are you ready right now? No offence - you look like you might pass out if I even touch you."_

But it was just an experiment. Nothing meant anything.

_"'Course. I'm fine."_

_Jack shrugged again. He smiled faintly. "C'mere then."_

Any feelings (i.e. butterflies in his stomach and static in his mind) were coincidental and had nothing to do with it being _Jack's_ soft, lovely mouth.

_He waited until Mark was trembling in front of him to crack another smile. "If I knew this is what I would get if I stayed at your place, I would've come much sooner."_

_Mark smiled because he couldn't stop himself. "Yeah, well. If I knew having you stay here would fuck me up like this I would've mentally prepared better."_

_"Sometimes I don't think your insults are actual insults."_

What did it matter if Mark felt electricity in his finger tips when they brushed against Jack's waist? Or that his heart raced when Jack looked directly into his eyes?

_Mark rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, fuck you."_

_Jack cupped his hand on the back of Mark's neck. "But you asked for a kiss."_

_And he pulled Mark in._

It didn't matter because it couldn't. Jack was on a plane back home and Mark was lying in bed falling in love, replaying their first kiss over and over in his mind.

Such is life.


End file.
